


Dream Come True

by christinawithav



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: A magical stranger helps make Lefou's dearest wish come true.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Saw Beauty and the Beast and it was so amazing, Luke was so perfect as Gaston, and the guy who played Lefou was awesome and a riot. When I got home, I then thought of this idea. Unbeated.

 

***

It had been a successful deer hunt and Lefou and Gaston had just returned to their village.

 

As usual men and women were swooning over Gaston, and as usual Gaston was soaking up the attention.

 

Even after all these years Lefou still had trouble believing someone as strong and sociable as Gaston could want to be friends with someone like him.

 

Gaston was strong where Lefou was puny, boisterous where Lefou was reserved.

 

Yet Lefou knew Gaston completed him.

 

"Lefou, there she is!" Gaston's excited voice broke into Lefou's thoughts.

 

Lefou looked to see a brown haired woman in a blue dress.

 

Belle, she was the daughter of Maurice, an eccentric inventor who lived in the village.

 

She was a sweet girl, but she always had her nose in a book, and her head in the clouds.

 

"She is perfect, she will be my wife," Gaston said with a dreamy look on his face and in his eyes. His voice held determination.

 

Lefou resisted the urge to sigh as Gaston hurried off after her, she had him panting like a dog.

 

Why did he find her so appealing?

 

Why do I have to love a man who doesn't feel the same? Lefou thought to himself sadly.

 

***

 

It was on his way home when Lefou saw her, a woman who was covered with a cloak, but her face was grimy.

 

"Help out a woman in need," The villagers nearby looked at the beggar in disgust.

 

Lefou felt his heart twist in sympathy and slowly approached her.

 

"Come to my cottage, I can give you a meal," Lefou smiled, hoping it would help her trust him.

 

She smiled in relief and took his hand and he led her inside.

 

"My basin is over there if you's like to clean up."

 

The lady smiled and Lefou gathered some bread and an apple.

 

Soon she came to sit at the table with him, she was an elderly woman, her face covered in wrinkles, and her hair thin and gray.

 

They ate in silence and afterwards she sat back with a content sigh.

 

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need." 

 

She smiled at Lefou, "I have what I came here for."

 

She stood up and gold glow started to surround her, Lefou had to cover his eyes as it grew brighter.

 

Then it vanished and when he looked at her he gasped.

 

A beautiful young woman stood before him, still in the cloak, but with blond hair and blue eyes.

 

"Are you a witch?" He whispered.

 

"I prefer sorceress," She replied, in a melodic voice, "I travel in my disguise to find the good in people."

 

"If I'm displeased I make them suffer in a special way most suitable for them, if they please me like you, I will grant their fondest desire."

 

She came to him and put her right hand over his heart, "You are a good man Lefou and your heart's desire will be yours."

 

"What..."

 

"All shall soon be revealed Lefou...." Slowly she vanished.

 

Lefou was glad the chair was there as his legs gave out on him.

 

"I know I haven't drank anything lately."

***  
A few hours had passed and nightfall had come on the village, Lefou had convinced himself he had imagined it.

 

Just then someone began knocking on his door and he got up to open it.

 

Gaston stood there holding a bouquet of roses.

 

"Lefou, I'm so glad I found you, I needed to see you and couldn't stay away any longer."

 

The tone in Gaston's voice was different, he seemed truly happy to see Lefou.

 

His eyes held affection, the same way he always looked at Belle.

 

"Gaston are you all right?"

 

Gaston smiled tenderly, "Better than I've been in a long time, everything is finally so clear."

 

Gaston gave the flowers to Lefou, who held them confused.

 

"Belle reject the flowers?" Lefou asked.

 

Gaston looked at him tenderly, "I got them for you, and I told you everything finally became clear, I realized everything I've been looking for, all that I ever needed has been in front of me all along."

 

Lefou gaped at him in confusion, and before he could say anything, Gaston leaned in and kissed him gently.

 

Oh how he had dreamed of this! Certain he'd wake up at any moment from this beautiful dream, Lefou put his arms around Gaston's neck.

 

Gaston's kiss was gentle but insistent at the same time.

 

Lefou was surprised he was able to grip the flowers and Gaston's shoulders at the same time.

 

He moaned into Gaston's mouth at the same time their tongues made contact.

 

Soon the need for air pulled them apart.

 

"I'm in love with you Lefou, will you be mine?" Gaston asked softly.

 

"I've been yours the moment I met you," Lefou admitted truthfully.

 

Gaston smiled and they kissed again, he pulled Lefou against his body.

 

As their lower halves made contact, Lefou gasped as he felt Gaston's hardness.

 

Gaston pulled away, "I intend to court you properly," He gently kissed Lefou on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow."

 

Lefou watched Gaston walk out the door and close it behind him.

 

Lefou felt like he was floating to his bed and he jumped on it and laid on his back.

 

He knew he had a wide smile on his face.

 

He knew he had no idea what the future would hold, but he would forever be grateful to the magical stranger he had helped.


End file.
